Destined
by Randi-chan
Summary: Randy talks about his destiny with the WHT. But is he destined to win a certain diva's heart?


**Destined **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own WWE… Yeah… Sure Vince! You power-whore!!

**Summary:** Randy talks all about his destiny about the World Heavyweight Title. But is he destined to win a certain diva's heart? Not Christy this time because she's in another story with Randy also.. So it would be boring if I wrote two stories with the same couple…

Anyhow… On with the fic!

**Chapter 1: A Piece of Advice**

"That's right! I'm the new champ!"

Randy Orton hollered out like he was the new king of the world. He was celebrating after his victory against Chris Benoit at the Air Canada Center in Toronto. It was the night after Summerslam and he invited everyone (well not really every single superstar on Raw.. Just 'everyone'… Ah God forbid!) to his home in St. Louis, Missouri.

"And the best part is your folks aren't around!" Chris Jericho sniggered at Randy and the divas who were chit-chatting about stuff. "Well, not really the best part… I really wish they were here to celebrate with me…" Randy said. "Look at the bright side, Randy. You did something Triple H NEVER did!" Edge consoled Randy with a few drinks alongside.

"Oh no! Triple H! I didn't tell you guys that he was coming!" Randy cried out loud enough for the seven people next to him to hear. He began pacing around in worry.

"You mean the cavalier of jackasses will arrive here in your victory party?" Y2J snorted and continued "Champ, with friends like Edgeward and I… Don't you dare worry about a thing!"

Then Chris Benoit walked by to meet the three amigos.

"So, Randy… Congratulations on being champ." He said with an admittance of defeat. So with his strong sportsmanship, Chris Benoit extended his hand to Randy. Offering a shake.

Randy of course accepted while Benoit gave Randy some reminders…

"Triple H can do things to ya… Hell, a lot of people are going after your title now! But let me just give you this… Good luck and just keep on winning! Do not depend on power-hungry, no good sons of bitches like Evolution! And it's better to step away from people who kiss your ass just for that. (pointing at title)Understood?"

Randy nodded and kept that in mind.

"Well Randy, you're on a road… Scratch that. A mission to defend that title as long as it lasts. Your one of the very few people who are destined to win something so big at an early age. I mean, the rest are great competitors but they didn't really make it now… But you. Well, I see a future in you! Boy, one day you'll join the ranks of The Rock. Actually, you can scratch the cockiness and just be like The Rock… Hmm… That reminds me… He has not returned my dancing instruction DVD yet (Benoit snorts at background) Well, my advice to you, son, is that you stay away from scum like Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista!"

Shawn Michaels gave his piece of advice to Randy when he walked up to him.

"Shawn's got a point there. But you got to admit. Triple H is the reason why your so popular! If he hadn't pick you up from the sidelines, you would be some hick-ass, OVW reject rookie! No offense, though… But at the same time, Triple H is a viper. He comes around, gets you, chews you up and spit you back out all crippled… (looks at Benoit) No pun intended… So watch yourself, Randy. Because life is hard when you're champion. Especially if you don't have an ally. So you're lucky to have us. Some strong destiny you got, kid."

Edge told his advice to Randy. And finally there was Chris Jericho.

"You're one of the few people that I didn't call an assclown. Well maybe I called you a jackass before… But that's out of the question. Anyway, being a bad guy is cool and all… But the fans, and the fan favorites, won't love you. They usually judge heels just by their attitude and poof! So I'm not telling you to become an open book or something like that… All I am saying is, keep your heelness to yourself and let the good guy shine from you. You don't want to be called an assclown or something else offending, I suggest you not to take a part where you're going to be a bad guy. You had destiny to win that title. You shook Benoit's hand for sportsmanship. That's the spirit, dude! Keep it up! Don't let Triple H get on your way! Don't be Mr. Goodie Two-Shoes… So it's okay to swear at Big Nose once in a while."

"Thanks for the pennies for my thoughts, guys. I hope I remember them…" Randy thanked the persons who gave him advice.

He then walked around, checking up on people. He then bumped into Stacy Keibler who just came from getting a drink.

"I'm sorry, Stacy! Did I spill anything on you or something?" he asked considerately.

"Randy, I'm fine. No worries."

"Oh okay…"

"Oh by the way… Congratulations on winning the World Heavyweight Title, Randy!" she beamed at Randy like an innocent angel as she started to run her fingers through Randy's arm.

"Thanks." He blushed and thought 'Damn! I know I can do better!'

Everyone in the party was happy with glee. Until…

"RANDY! New champ!"

Triple H exclaimed to Randy who opened the door for the Evolution party. Trips offered a hug but Randy denied "No thanks, Hunter." Still keeping in mind what Benoit, Jericho, Shawn and Edge told him.

Hunter whispered to Batista "Show some concern. Lift him up your shoulders."

Batista lifted up Randy to his shoulders. With Ric Flair and Triple H praising in the background.

Randy pretended to be happy, but he saw that the others didn't notice. Well except Chris Jericho, Edge, Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit who glared at Evolution.

The party walked down to Evolution.

Triple H frowned slightly and motioned Batista to let Randy down gently. He got down but wondered what was going on.

Shawn was glaring at Triple H and vice-versa. Chris Benoit glared right to the eyes of Ric Flair. While Chris Jericho and Edge glared back at Batista, who also glared at the two.

Now, Randy was clueless.

"Juniors, good evening! Nice to have assclowns in a party like this!" Y2J started with a sarcastic grin. "You better shut your mouth! Because no one talks to the Game like that!!" Ric defended Evolution (as usual) "Shut up, old man. You're the old barf bag of the 21st century! Doesn't matter if you're a legend!" Edge insulted the 16-Time World Heavyweight Champion. Ric Flair threw out a furious hissy fit. Batista flexed his muscles and roared "Don't dare to forget that we're more powerful than you all combined!" "Oh really? Does that make us wittier? Coz you all don't have a brain in your craniums, boy!" Shawn snubbed. "Looks like someone is jealous of our power… I wasn't called the Cerebral Assassin for no reason, you know!" Triple H debated. "Cerebral Assassin, eh? All I see is a Chumpy Ass who cries like a baby when he loses!" Chris Benoit slurred.

They all yelled at each other. Chris Jericho and Batista even started to brawl with strikes and grapples.

Randy was covering his ears. He tried to shut them up loudly but it didn't work.

"SHUT UP!!!"

Stacy Keibler screeched her lungs out. She walked to the once rowdy scene known as the Evolution vs. The Top Babyfaces War.

"Is this all you do every time?" she inquired "You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

"He started it!" Triple H pointed at Chris Jericho. And he actually stated a fact!

"It doesn't seem to matter! You were here to celebrate Randy's victory as World Heavyweight Champion, remember? Right, Randy?" she questioned the World Heavyweight Champ.

"Right…" he reluctantly replied.

Triple H just stormed off with out a good bye. Then, Batista and Ric Flair followed him.

"Good riddance!" Edge cried out and slammed the door shut.

Everything was back to normal.

"Are you okay, Randy?" Stacy asked as she approached Randy. "Yeah, nothing physical…" he answered. "Oh Thank God…" Stacy sighed. She rolled her eyes at the door "I can't believe Evolution is like that! They're power-hungry whores who need to be taught a lesson! God knows why they act like that… Ugh! Especially Triple H! He thinks he's all that but he's actually lame… I'm so glad you're not like them, Randy… Randy?"

Stacy noticed that Randy was just staring at the air. She waved her hand in front of his face and he paid attention again.

"What's wrong this time?" she asked irritably. "It's just… What you said… About Evolution… I am part of it, remember?" he replied. "But someday, you won't. You're not like them at all!" she squealed.

"Hey! There's Jericho and the others!" she pointed at Chris Jericho, Edge, Shawn and Benoit running towards Randy and Stacy.

"Randy! Did you see those jackasses run away like that?!" Jericho chuckled lightly and put his knuckles to his hips (or at least somewhere near there) "You should've seen the look on their faces!" Edge laughed along with Chris Jericho.

"Guys, I'm still worried. I mean, what would they do to me right after that scenario? They might beat me up or something…" Randy cried out worriedly. He began to pace left to right again.

Chris Benoit stopped him and Stacy gave her advice.

"Randy, get out of the old and in with the new! You're not that scared baby who still needs Ric Flair to baby-sit you every week! You must be a new you! You have something Triple H is SO obsessed about! Chances are, he will kick you out of Evolution… Believe me, it's not going to be in a friendly manner. So just forget about your old you. You need to focus. You need to be determined. You need to keep that title! Just remember that! You have friends, too.. Right?"

The group went near Randy Orton with friendly grins.

Stacy gave one light peck on Randy's cheek and left. But before she walked away, she offered to Randy "If you ever need a manager, just call me." She winked and left the group.

Randy's friends were whistling random tunes after looking at that scene.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Tisk, tisk Randy Orton. Tisk, tisk…" Chris Jericho said while shaking his head.

"What did I do?" Randy reacted.

"Don't you get it, boy? Ms. Stacy Keibler's got a thing for you!" Shawn explained.

"WHAT?! Now that's just ludicrous…" Randy commented.

"That's what they all say…" Edge said.

They all looked at Randy with friendly glares and smirks.

"So… What do you want me to do?" Randy asked, playing dumb.

"MAKE A MOVE, BOY!" Chris Benoit insisted. They all pushed Randy to Stacy's way. Randy was helpless at that time so he just let it be.

He was in the veranda with Stacy.

She sighed at the stars while leaning on the ledge. Randy walked up to her and joined watching the stars.

"Hey, Randy…" she greeted.

Shawn, Edge, Chris Jericho and Benoit were looking outside from the inside. And they were all sniggering. Randy motioned for them to get out but they still won't budge.

"You know Randy.. Don't the stars look so beautiful without much city lights?" she asked while pointing at the stars above.

It formed a heart shaped like form. To Randy, it was just like a marshmallow covered in chocolate dipping. "Yeah…" Randy pretended to agree.

Stacy shook her head and commented "Randy, if you want something.. Try getting it no matter what. It doesn't hurt to try." She smiled sweetly at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he played dumb.

"I overheard the guys at the back.. And technically, they're telling the truth…" she blushed at that moment. "So… You DO have thing for me?" he asked. He glared at Shawn Michaels at the door when he was peeking and then he ran away.

Stacy nodded. She kissed Randy right in the lips and whispered to his ear "It IS destiny, right?" and she walked away leaving Randy alone.

As she exited, the gang joined Randy to the veranda.

"Randall, we have seen everything!" Chris Jericho said with enthusiasm. "Dude, why didn't you kiss HER? Stacy did everything!! That so didn't reek of awesomeness, dude!" Edge commented, crossed his arms and put his nose in the air.

Everyone looked at him weirdly. "What? You thought the Edge and Christian days were already over?" he questioned the group.

"Hey, tomorrow's Monday. Let's say after work, who wants to go to the night club with me? My treat!" Chris Jericho offered.

"No thanks, Chris. I have plans." Chris Benoit denied. Shawn thought for a moment and said "No thank you… I might get battered and bruised when confronting my wife…"

"How about you, Edge?" Jericho asked. "Sure." He replied.

"And finally… Randy?" Jericho asked.

There was a short pause of silence.

"Alright.. Sure.. Whatever…" he responded.

So it was settled. Randy Orton, Chris Jericho and Edge were going to a night club after work. What would be better than sluts pole dancing while you pay them, getting drunk with vodka and confront bigger men than you only to have you beat them easily because you're a pro-wrestler? Well, let's just find out in the next chapter.

**END CHAPTER**

That went well now, did it? Well tune in next time for another chapter! I'm sure I will! Remember! Don't rush art! ((cheesy wink))


End file.
